


Kiss Me You Animal

by sessie_can_i



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEX, but the cool kind, harry and louis are absolutely adorable, i guess??, oh and it takes place in america which is nice, so this is a 1920s au, sunshine and happiness, there will be gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessie_can_i/pseuds/sessie_can_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows about violence. He's lived it, loved it, breathed it most of his life. But Louis Tomlinson shook his world like an earthquake. </p><p>or </p><p>a 1920s!au where Harry is Al Capone's right hand man and Louis is a famous actor that used to like danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a thing that ive been fantasizing about for a while so well enjoy heres my fantasy 
> 
> harrys a gangster which is nice and Louis' character is based off of George Raft, who was a real live person. google him if you want some spoilers lol 
> 
> okay enjoy

Al was lucky when Harry turned up. Very, very, lucky indeed. The kid was perfect for the kind of dirty work he had in mind. After all, ever since that dumb ass law was passed banning booze, business has been flourishing for him. But “owning” Chicago wasn’t easy, you know.

That’s where Harry came in. Fresh off the boat, nowhere to go; Al took him under his wing. After all, even at that time Al was making quite a name for himself. “Don’t mess with Capone,” they said. They had no idea how true that statement would be in just a few short years.

That was 1918, straight after the war. Harry was just 16 then, Al was only, what, 21? Fast forward two years, and you’ve got Prohibition. Al’s starting to make some money, making a name for himself, murdering left and right just because he could. Harry was right there along with him. “Capone and Styles; there’s trouble for ya,” they said.

Fast forward three years, and hell, it’s 1923 and Al Capone is on the top of the world. Speakeasies, a whole alcohol-distributing empire, the women, the fame, and most of all, the best friend anyone could ask for; the infamous Harry Styles.

Now, Al knew he was on top of this gang-business, but with Harry’s good looks and great personality, he had all of Chicago on their knees for him. Hell, maybe even all of America.

Not only that, but Harry was an amazing partner. He was always willing to go out and act like a bootlegger or gunman when needed (even though he was above that level), but on the other hand, he was always up for a swing to a high-class speakeasy for a night out or make business deals with the liquor makers.

And then there was the actor. Louis might be his name. Boy, that actor’s got trouble coming his way if he doesn’t stop acting in these “gangster” talkies he’s been starring in. The kid used to work for Al, way back in the day. But the gangster life wasn’t for him; he switched to acting a little bit ago. He’s sure got talent, to make it in that industry so fast. And he must be good to have all the ladies swooning after him 24/7.

But Al doesn’t know the whole story between the two. He was just an observer, one of many; many people observed these two.

 Al just got a front row seat.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting the first chapter in the same day as the prologue but dont get used to this omg

“HARRY!” someone bellowed from downstairs.

Harry automatically scrambled up from the position he was lounging on the couch and hurried down the steps of the empty speakeasy. If the boss wanted you, you better be there quick –you don’t wanna see the boss angry. And Harry’s seen enough of angry Al Capone to last him a lifetime.

“Yeah, boss?” Harry let out, jogging over to the booth Al was lounging in, drink in hand, papers spread out in front of him. Al glanced up only long enough to motion for Harry to sit before diverting his attention back to his papers.

“You know of this actor guy, Louis Tomlinson?” Al said, keeping his eyes on his papers.

This took Harry back. Louis Tomlinson? Of course he knew of Louis Tomlinson. Who _didn’t_ know of the famous Louis Tomlinson –ex-gangster turned actor? Especially in Harry’s business.

“Yeah, boss, what of him? Oh, don’t tell me you’re pissed at him too. Poor guy’s already got O’Banion _and_ Moran on his back. I don’t even know what for, he’s just ac-“

“Naw, I’m not mad at him, kid. Why don’t you let me talk for a change?” Al interrupted. Harry smirked and leaned back in his chair, welcoming the banter that was familiar after so many years.

“Sure, boss,” Harry says, motioning for him to continue speaking.

Al took a swing from his glass before he started talking. “Have you seen any of his talkies?” Harry nods. “Well, some of the dirt around here’s been getting real pissed at him for ‘sharing their secrets’ or whatever they’ve been saying. You know he used to work for me?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “No, boss. I don’t remember hiring him.” Al nodded before taking out a cigar and lighting it. He took a long drag before speaking again.

“Yeah, hired him myself. Never got real far; he was just a bootlegger. But that kid knows how to be a gangster. And he knows how it works. That’s why O’banion and Moran are breathing down his back. Those nut jobs thinks he’s selling gang secrets to movie producers. What whack-jobs.”

Harry sat in silence, nodding his head and absorbing the information. “So, what do you suppose we do, boss?” he asks.

“I need you to get a couple of men together to keep an eye on him while he’s in Chicago. He’s filming a new picture here, so he’s bound to be here a couple months.  And he likes it here. Told me he’s thinking about moving here after he’s done filming the talkie.”

“So you spoke to him?”

“Yeah. I rang him up the other day when I heard people talking. I just wanna make sure the kid’s safe. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get a couple of the guys together to keep an eye out for him,” Harry replied immediately. Because when the boss asks you to do something for him, he’s not really asking. He’s _telling._

Al smiled, pleased with how reliable Harry could be. That's one of the few things Harry prides himself off of.  

"I want those men by tonight. We'll meet at 1914, the speakeasy behind the Red Ivy. Oh, and I'll bring Louis as well so you can woo him with your undeniable charm," Al added with a wink. Harry blushed in spite of himself. Al knew him well enough to know that, even though Harry practically had ladies throwing themselves at his feet, unfortunately, he wasn't interested in any of them. 

As Harry blushed,his mind wandered to the supposedly gorgeous actor. Harry's never had the time to go see one of his talkies but, from what he's heard, he was quite the looker. 

“Aw, Al, you know me so well,” Harry grinned and started getting up from the booth. “I’ll make sure those men are there tonight, don’t forget the babe,” he added with a wink as he quickly stole a sip out of Al’s cup.

Al grumbled “fucking mooch” under his breath as Harry’s laugh filled the room and he walked off. That was the good thing about being best friends with Al Capone; a move like that from anyone else would’ve earned them a bullet in the back of the head. But not Harry, not the man who was there for it all.

But now about his assignment. Harry already knew the men he wanted for the job –reliable, trustworthy guys that also knew how to have a good time. He was on his way to the back office where the phones and files were when a newspaper caught his eye. Harry rarely had time to read the papers, but the curiosity nagging in his brain was getting annoying, so he snagged it off the table and flipped to the entertainment section.

He didn’t need to look far to find the big, black headlines screaming ‘LOUIS TOMLINSON’. He skimmed the article about him until he found what he was looking for –a picture. And Harry’s heart might have sputtered a little bit.

Because, fuck, even colorless, Louis Tomlinson is the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com yeah im always there yeah


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while sorry ((not like anyone reads this anyways)) but im getting excited about this story again so maybe ppl will start reading it??/? 
> 
> this chapter is super self indulgent btw (the entire fic is going to be like that) 
> 
> well enjoy!!

It’s 10:00 PM, and Harry is sitting in a booth at the 1914.

Alone.

He stirred the ice around his drink while he glanced to the hidden door nervously. He was sure Al said 10, right? And where were the boys he called; he told them 10, right?

At that precise moment, the door flew open and a couple walked through the door, faces instantly lighting up at the sound of the jazz music playing and the sight of couples on dance floor. The dark-skinned male’s eyes flitted across the crowded room until they fell upon Harry sitting alone in the booth. His face broke into a grin as he pulled a small, blonde haired girl to the table.

“Styles!” he shouted over the music, letting go of the blonde’s hand to clasp Harry on the back.

“Zayn! I’m glad you made it,” he said, smiling and standing up from the table to look at the blonde. “This your girlfriend? Wow, Malik, you do good,” he said, earning a blush and a chuckle from the girl. Zayn, on the other hand, frowned a bit and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. “Malik, you realize I like blokes, right? Calm down.” Zayn let out a laugh that effectively killed the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Perrie,” the girl said, extending her hand. Harry took it and kissed it gently. “It’s nice to finally meet the infamous Harry Styles. Zayn’s told me so much about you,” she said in a sweet British accent, sitting down in one of the empty places in the booth. The two boys automatically followed suit, finding their own seats in the booth.

Harry laughed and looked down. “Infamous? How so?”

Perrie let out a surprised burst of laughter. “You can’t possibly miss the scandals they write about you in the papers?” Harry cocked an eyebrow.

“I can’t say I have. Don’t really pay attention to the papers nowadays. Probably some wankers getting jealous over the fact that I’m young and rich and pretty.” Zayn and Perrie laughed at that. “I’m not too worried about it.”

Suddenly, a voice yelled from behind Harry, “HARRY MOTHERFUCKIN’ STYLES.”  Everyone sitting at the table (and everyone within a 10 foot radius) turned to see a beaming Niall Horan, sporting a thin girl that was wrapped around him, grinning up at him stupidly. Everyone at the table stood to greet the new couple.

“Horan! Glad you can make it!” Harry said, shaking the Irish boys hand.

“Well duh I made it,” he said, sitting down in the nearest seat and pulling the skinny girl right into his lap. Everyone at the table sat down as well. “Al’s coming tonight, right? If I weren’t here I’d get fired. Or get a bullet through my skull,” the girl on his lap let out an obnoxious laugh at that, earning her a weird look and raised eyebrows from everyone around the table.

“Well thank god for that,” Harry said, fixing a fake smile on his face. His gaze moved to the brunette sitting on his lap. “Who’s this, Niall?”

Niall snaked an arm around the girl’s waist and pulled her tighter. “This here is Margret,” he said, kissing her cheek.

The smile slipped off the girls face. “It’s Mary,” she said, pulling away a little bit.

Niall looked unconcerned as he pulled the girl back into a kiss. “Sorry, love,” he said, pulling her back into a kiss that made everyone in their small group extremely uncomfortable. Harry was about to say something when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

He stood and turned quickly with balled fists, expecting a fight. That’s why it was a relief when a smirking Liam Payne was standing behind him, all smiles and joy with a girl hanging on to his hand.

“Payne,” Harry said, trying to not let his annoyance show through. Liam was never Harry’s favorite person. Harry’s remark was followed by a few “Hey Liam!”’s and “Payne! I missed ya bud!”’s.  Irritating.

“I’m so glad that you asked me to do this! I _love_ Louis Tomlinson. And Danielle here,” he gestured to the girl hanging off his arm, “absolutely adores his pictures. Have you seen any of them?”

“Could never find the time,” Harry replied, keeping his face neutral.

Everyone at the table sat down again, and began a steady conversation. The booze Harry constantly ordered for the table helped a little bit. Okay, actually, it helped a hell of a lot.

By the time Al finally showed up, everyone was pleasantly drunk and having a good time.

Al walked into the speakeasy with an air of importance; the kind of air that makes people stop what they’re doing and stare. Next to him, a pretty, innocent looking girl sheepishly held on to his arm. On his other side, was Louis Tomlinson himself.

Harry choked on his drink.

With baby blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, he was 10 times more attractive in real life then in black and white picture. And judging by the wank Harry had to that picture, that’s saying something. And his _smile_ , and those cheekbones…

Harry needed to look away before Louis noticed he was staring. And judging by the smirk that decorated Louis’ face, he definitely noticed. 

Luckily, by the time Al and his posse showed up at their table, Harry managed to get his heart to stop stuttering and his mind able to form coherent sentences.

“Al! You finally made it!” Harry more or less choked, unctuously clamoring out of his seat to give the man a one armed hug, the other hand precariously balancing his drink.

The older man grinned, pulling away from the curly haired man. “Nice to see you guys made it here early,” he said, glancing around the table. “Jesus fucking Christ, I feel like I walked into a god damned British invasion,” the gangster said again, smiling as he looked around the table.

“Hey, you confirmed these guys,” Harry piped as he turned his attention to the beautiful boy standing beside Al and his plus one. “And you must be the lovely Louis Tomlinson,” he said, lightly grabbing and kissing his hand. This elicited a giggle and a blush from the other man (and a couple groans from around the table).

“That would be me,” he said, red still tainting his cheeks. “And you must be the scandalous Harry Styles. Much more beautiful in the flesh, by the way.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush.

“Nice to know I have a reputation I didn’t even know about,” Harry said, a bit curtly. He leaned in to whisper in the other mans ear; “Maybe we can change that perspective of me by the end of tonight, hmm?” he pulled back and winked. Louis giggled again.

Al gagged behind them, already sat at the round table with his girl plopped down at his side. “Jesus, Harry, get him away from here and as drunk as possible _please_ , before you make the rest of us puke over here. I’ll explain the mission to the other guys. Just… go have some fun, you’ve been working really hard this past week.” This made Harry light up.

“I can certainly do that,” he said, turning to Louis and offering his arm. “Care to escort me to the bar?”  The blue-eyed boy smiled and took the offered arm. “Don’t mind if I do,” Louis said, letting himself be guided over to the booze.

“Whatever you want, its yours,” Harry murmured in his ear. “Don’t mind the cost.”

Louis looked at him sharply. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he huffed. Then proceeded to order the most expensive champagne the joint had to offer. Harry pulled out a chair for the other boy to sit on, and Louis took it graciously. The gangster sat on the stool next to him.

When the glass of champagne arrived, Harry scoffed. “Champagne? Really? Come on, darling; let me get you drunk tonight. I’m not as boring as I seem, I promise,” he winked.

Louis seemed to contemplate his offer, letting his eyes roam up and down Harry’s body until he reached a decision. “Fine,” he huffed, feigning annoyance. “But don’t try anything funny, Styles. I don’t put out easily.” That was good enough for him. Harry grinned, flagged down the bar tender and ordered something much stronger than the dainty champagne Louis was sipping.

“Make it two,” Harry said at the end of his order, immediately losing interest in the bar tender in favor of staring at Louis.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Harry practically whispered, still looking at the other boy. Louis blushed but rolled his eyes all the same.

“I’m not drunk yet, Harry. Try again in a little while,” he winked. “But lets talk about something actually important.” Harry nodded, willing to take the conversation to a more professional level.

“Okay, lets talk then,” he said. Louis nodded. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. “How’d you get into the mob life? And why’d you leave?” he asked bluntly.

The bar tender brought over their drinks at that moment. Harry took this moment to sip at it, his face slightly contorting at the taste of it. Louis did the same, and by the look of his face, his reaction to it wasn’t far from Harry’s.

“I needed the money, I suppose,” the beautiful boy began. Harry couldn’t help staring at his lips as they moved and formed around the words being spoken. “I always wanted to act though, but the opportunity just arose for me to do some basic bootlegging and well… I just did it. Like I said, needed the money… but then I came across an opportunity to start acting and I took it. And it escalated. And here I am!” he said, tipping back on his chair slightly and laughing. “More famous than I’d like to admit, filthy rich, drowning in illegal alcohol, and sitting across the fittest man I’ve seen in _ages_. Hell, maybe there is a god,” he finished, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “Too bad a couple of assholes from my past can’t seem to leave me alone,” he said, sobering up a bit.

Harry leaned forward and rested a hand on his knee. At this point, Harry was drunk and Louis was close enough. “Hey,” he whispered, looking straight into the blue of Louis’ eyes. “That’s why we’re here; to keep you safe.”

Louis stared back before replying. “Now its my turn to ask some questions.”

Harry nodded.

“So what exactly is going to change? Al didn’t really explain much to me over the phone. He just said he was going to ‘keep me safe’… what does that even mean?”

“It means that those boys over there,” harry said, pointing to the bunch still sitting at the table, laughing at a joke Al just told, “are going to follow you around everywhere you go. But super secretively. No one will even notice. Hell, you might not even notice.”

Louis glanced back at the other man, looking up at him through his fringe. “And where exactly do you come in?” he fawned, lightly tracing his finger over Harry’s wrist.

Harry smirked before leaning in and whispering, “I come in whenever you want me to.” Louis giggled and started tracing his hand up Harry’s arm until it lightly curled around his bicep. He breathed out a laugh and said, “And I can stay with you whenever,” he was leaning in now. “Wherever,” the jazz music tinkling loudly in the background of their little bubble became more prominent. Harry bit his lip.

“How about a dance, Mr. Harry Styles?” the daintier boy asked, batting his eyelashes subtly. Whatever he was doing, it sure as hell worked on Harry.

“I’d be honored,” he said, letting himself be guided by the small boy to the dance floor, where tons of other couples were dancing dirtily to the jazz music blasting from the band that was situated in the corner.

Louis disregarded the old-styled jig some of the couples were doing in favor of something a bit more risqué. He turned himself around, pressing his body up against Harry, who was wrapping his huge hands around the other boy’s hips. “Well, show me what you can do, gorgeous,” Harry breathed in his ear, then nipped at his earlobe gently.

And, Jesus Christ, he did.

Louis started grinding his ass against Harry’s crotch, moving in ways he didn’t even know where possible. When the curly haired boy tightened his grip on Louis’ hips, one of Louis’ hands snaked up to Harry’s hair; fingers tangling with the curls he found there. Harry bent his head down to kiss at the other mans neck gently, but this was too slow for Louis. He turned around so he was facing Harry, but continued his dirty movements. One hand stayed tangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his bicep. Harry’s hands gradually drifted down to rest on his ass. Louis relished in the fact that one of Harry’s palms can spread across a single cheek, and that’s just, wow. Harry used his angle to press Louis up closer to him, creating more friction and moving their faces closer together. He didn’t miss the way Louis was staring at his mouth.

“Let me try again,” he murmured, lips ghosting close to his ear. “You are by far the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen, Louis Tomlinson.” And, well, that was good enough for Louis.

All it took was a push onto Louis’ toes to push their lips together. The rhythm of their hips didn’t cease, nor did the jazz tune blaring from the corner, but for both boys, time itself seemed to stop.

Harry pulled back slightly, sucking on Louis’ bottom lip, before slipping his tongue into the older boys mouth. Louis squeaked, but didn’t fail to reciprocate.

Time passed like that for a while, songs changed, people came and went, and somewhere in between that time, Louis and Harry found themselves on one of the loveseats located in the lounge area, where the music was a little less obnoxiously loud.

Louis was straddling his lap, grinding down onto Harry’s crotch and savoring the sounds he was eliciting out of the other man when Al found them.

“There you _fucking_ are!” Al exclaimed, feigning anger. The two boys split away instantly. Louis even tried to jump out of Harry’s lap, but he held him tighter with the hands he had on his ass. “Jesus, Harry, you move fast.” Harry chuckled into Louis shoulder. “All the boys are gone. I’m getting out of here too, but as I can see, you and Tomlinson here are having a… good time,” he winked, “so I’ll leave you to it! See you tomorrow, Harry. It was nice seeing you again, Louis.” Al tipped his hat and began moving towards the door.

When Al looked back a minute later, the two were already at it again, only they both seemed to be snickering into their kisses. Typical. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or at lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com ill always be there! thank u for reading

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u thought at lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com woohoo


End file.
